Harry Potter and The Murderous Monster
by Autie1429
Summary: This is a one shot excerpt of my character Piper Elouise and Ron. I have a story to go behind this but I wanted to start out with this one shot/ excerpt to see how much interest I get in it! I hope you guys like it! Let me know!


*This is an excerpt/one shot that I wrote to see how much interest I get. If you guys want me to continue please let me know! I'm not the best writer but I try my best to make it readable at least haha. This excerpt is about Ron and Piper (my original  
character) like I said I have a story to go behind the idea if you guys like it*

I was lying in my bed as I listened to the rain trickle off the castle. The booms of thunder felt like they were striking me to my core. I wasn't quite sure how much more of hearing it I could take.

As I lay there with my eyes closed and listened to the snores of the other girls I finally drifted off slightly only to be jolted back up by the thunder. I groaned and sat on the side of my bed with my head dropped. I had class in the morning I HAD  
to go to bed but I couldn't seem to sleep.

Then it hit me literally hit me. I fell to the floor gasping for my breath but it hadn't came back to me yet. My head hurt and my eyes felt as though they were going to be ripped from their sockets. I cried out and then I got a vision of when I was  
a small child...

I was at my childhood home back in the woods of a small poor town. I was swinging on the swing in the front yard looking out into the nearby field. The air smelled like smoke and was dark and thick as were the black clouds rolling in. I felt cold  
and scared but I couldn't move so I kept swinging. I watched the clouds roll in faster and faster. I turned my head to look at the house behind me. My mother was on the porch her face was distorted and she was screaming at me. I couldn't make  
out what she was saying it was like it was another language. She motioned for me to come to her but I still couldn't move. I kicked and writhed around trying to get off the swing tears filling my 6 year old eyes. As I looked back my mother was  
running off the porch for me she was angry and was coming to get me. I screamed and jerked I had to get away from her before she got me. She was closer only a few feet from me now. Her face was twisted and deformed she looked so angry with me.

"Mommy no!" I shouted and suddenly I flew off the swing set and onto the ground.

I felt the sting of pain in my body and I jumped up and began to run away from my house and my mother into the nearby field. I was so scared why was my mother chasing me? Why did she look like that? I ran fast and hard until I was gasping for air.  
I looked back and my mother was standing at the edge of the yard shaking a fist at me. I turned around to keep running only to find that there was a man in a black cloak staring at me. He was floating and all I could see was his yellow eyes. His  
face wasn't recognizable but what I could see was sharp razor blade teeth that appeared to be dripping with blood. As I watched him watching me he summoned a dog a very sick looking dog. It had black fur but it was dark red with wet blood dripping  
off of its body. He was growling and snarling at me with his head dropped and his legs spread ready to pounce. His eyes yellow like the mans. Before I could run the man sent to dog to attack me. He ran so fast all I seen was a flash of red he  
and landed on top of me snapping and dripping blood onto me from his mouth.

I gasped and sucked in a hard breath. I felt tears rolling off my face. That was the most bizarre vision I have ever had. It wasn't a dream. It was a vision. That was my real swing set. That was my real childhood home and place, but the rest of it  
I couldn't understand. Honestly I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

"Piper!" I heard Hermione hiss.

"Y-yes?" I choked.

"Are you alright you sound like you're having a fit." She asked groggily.

I sat in silence for a moment I couldn't tell her what I seen she would think I was absolutely mad. "I'm alright thanks. I, uh, just need to run to the bathroom."

I got up and walked down to the common room and sat in front of the fire. It was quiet and peaceful down here which I enjoyed. Maybe I shouldn't have came here. Maybe I should've just stayed where I was. Ever since I came here weird stuff has been  
happening. Even though I was miserable at best at home. My parents and I fought daily about anything and everything possible. They didn't want me I was a nuisance to them. I sat quietly and tried to collect myself and sort through the vision but  
it made no sense to me.

It wasn't long and I heard footsteps coming down from the boys dorm. I didn't turn to see who it was I didn't particularly care. I sat in silence and listened to the stranger yawn and shuffle sloppily down the steps.

"Bloody hell those spiders get me-" it was Ron he stopped in mid sentence. "Ella is that you?" He asked sleepily.

"Ron. You do know you're the only person who calls me Ella right?"

"Well what's wrong with that?" He asked.

"Nothing at all I don't suppose."

I turned to look at him his red hair standing in different directions and his face looked concerned but tired.

"Well are you alright ella?"

I nodded quietly

Ron came and sat beside me in silence. It was nice. We watched as the fire danced and crackled soothingly.

"Nightmare?" I finally asked after about five minutes passed.

"Same as always spiders torturing me." He chuckled softly.

"Yeah me too sort of. Well, not spiders but sort of a nightmare I guess."

He was silent staring into the gleaming embers of the fire.

"I just wish I could sleep for once. I can't seem to get a good nights rest is all." I said quietly after a few moments.

Ron looked down and I could tell he was thinking hard about something. He finally looked back up and over at me and smiled a big Ronald Weasley smile.

"What?" I asked with a look of confusion on my face.

"Well nothing I just," he trailed off.

"Go on Ron," I said leaning against him sleepily.

"I want you to be okay. Promise me you're okay?" He said softly resting his head on mine.

"As far as I know I'm okay. Probably just such a change for me is all. I'm fine Ronald." I said with a quick smile.

Ron sat in silence for a moment before moving to place a hand on the side of my face and looking into my eyes. "That's good then." He said.

He was still looking into my eyes and examining my face. "Ron?" I whispered.

"Yes?" He said moving slightly closer.

I bit my lip and looked back up into his emerald eyes before pressing my lips up to his.

He ran a hand through my hair and another along my back. He deepened the kiss and I let him before biting his lip and pulling away to trail kisses along his cheek down his jawline and onto his neck, then back up to his lips.

"Bloody hell Ella." He said with a shy grin.

"Sorry I've just wanted to do that for a while now." I smirked.

He sat with a dumbfound happy look on his face. "You said you wanted a good nights sleep right?"

"Great job listening Ron." I said jokingly.

He rolled his eyes "Come sleep in my bed."

I know my face had to be utter shock.

"What in the world?"

"I thought you'd want to." He murmured.

"I do I would love to sleep beside of you but what if we get caught?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Besides if you get up before the others do you should be fine." He said with hope in his eyes.

I wanted nothing more than to be snuggled up to Ron. Lying safely in his arms tracing his lips with my fingers and running my fingers through his fire red hair. I wanted him to hold me tight. Truth was I'd wanted that ever since we begin to be friends.  
He was so much more than what people seen in him he had a whole other side to him he had many sides. Sleeping in his arms probably would give me the sleep I so desperately needed.

"Well come on to bed then Ron." I said with a smile across my face.

We snuck into his bed together. He whispered goodnight to me and kissed my lips softly. I grabbed his face before he could pull away and kissed him again.

"Goodnight Ron." I said curling up into his chest with my hand on the side of his face. I drifted into a deep sleep within only a few moments. It honestly was the best sleep I had ever had probably in my whole life... 


End file.
